


RESISTANCE [BLACKDALE FIC]

by Axoloteca



Category: The Last Hours Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Blackdale, F/M, JUCIE, LUCIEJESSE - Freeform, Multi, heronthorn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:49:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29917851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axoloteca/pseuds/Axoloteca
Summary: Lucie Herondale and Jesse Blackthorn at the night that trust took a step, midnight talks before Chain of Iron.
Relationships: Blackdale - Relationship, Heronthorn - Relationship, JUCIE - Relationship, LUCIE HERONDALE AND JESSE BLACKTHORN, LUCIEJESSE
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9
Collections: Various Cassandra Clare Works and Peices





	1. RESISTANCE [ENGLISH]

**Author's Note:**

> This first part is in English, but the second one is in Spanish, both the two languages that I speak.  
> There are some references that will be better enjoyed after reading Chain of Iron, but it will not affect your experience if you read them before. I really hope you like it.

It was past midnight and Lucie Herondale thought it was time to stop writing for today, so she closed her blank book given to her on her eighth birthday by James. She tried to arrange her brown hair that cascaded over her nightgown so it wouldn't get tangled, but in front of him she preferred to have it free, she carefully got into her bed while Jesse was leaning against the window. 

"I should include Cordelia's middle name more often, it sounds so heroic and describe her dark red hair more too, she's the image of perfection, she's like a Boadicea reincarnated in 1903" Lucie said enthusiastically.  
He had an opinion about Lucie´s hair and that she was brave too, but he didn't know if he should take those liberties, after all she had said that she was just a “devoted friend”, all those feelings that he had harbored the last couple of months had to stay safe, buried deep within his soul like the bodies of the Highgate Cemetery.  
"What is your middle name?" he blurted out suddenly unable to contain himself.  
"Ella" she said without hesitation. "It is just one of them, but it is all you will have tonight because you are broke and my thoughts are worth more than a penny" she added with a laugh.

Lucie Ella Herondale, the name echoed in his mind like piano notes, the name of a heroine.

"And what's yours?" She asked curiously, leaning a little and stretching her arms across the sheets.  
"Rupert, Jesse Rupert Blackthorn" he said as lowered his gaze with his arms crossed.  
"Like your father..."  
"My mother thought it was a good way to honor his name, or just remember him since she says I look a lot like him" but he knew that it only meant condemnation, torture to hear his mother rave and miss the man she talked so much about, but Jesse was not his father, he had autonomy and he just wanted that she recognizes him for what he really was and not for what he looked like.  
"So you look like him, but... are you like him?" Lucie knew that Jesse's angular features were from Lightwood blood, but the green eyes and black hair must have come from the Blackthorn´s and curiously they were Sir Jethro's features, but she might just find them interesting and inspirational for her novel.  
Was he like his father? Did they share more than resemblance?  
"My mother says that I look too much, there is a painting of him in The Blackthorn Manor, I don't know if you will ever see it" but Jesse knew that Tatiana would not allow a single soul to enter that house, least of all a Herondale. Maybe if he resurrected and formed a life with Lucie... no, no, no, he should push that thought away.

Suddenly Lucie let out a yawn.  
"It's already a bit late, I should retire and let you rest," he said, considering that the girl had spent too many nights staying up talking to him, it would not be good for her health, maybe he should stop visiting her, maybe she only received it as a courtesy, because she was the only one could talk to him, of course, apart from Grace and his mother.  
The moon illuminated Lucie's room and her in her bed, with her long loose hair and barely open blue eyes, had made her look like Stardust, he thought.  
"No, sorry, just..." hesitating she continue "please stay a while longer, you can sit on the edge of the bed in case you're tired…" when she finished saying that her cheeks blushed, but she hid her face with the white sheets.  
Had Lucie been embarrassed? Maybe it was just his imagination.  
"No, no, no, it would not be right, after all you should reserve those actions for someone else" The idea of being closer to Lucie terrified him, but the part of him that was only a 17-year-old boy was worse, If Lucie ever had a husband other than him, he couldn't take that privilege away from that man, but he wanted to be the first “and the only one”, the voice in his mind said.  
"It´s okay, you are also a ghost with sense of property, I trust you" she said smiling.  
And those words were pure magic, that girl who could command him whenever she wanted was giving him her complete trust and he felt grateful, blessed. This was a great joke that the Angel was playing on him.  
Doubtful he carefully sat on the corner of the bed, careful not to touch anything, but she didn't seem to regret it.  
"If Jessamine saw me right now she would call your father and he would find a way to kill me, again," he whispered.  
After a seconds Lucie started snoring a little, she's so adorable, Jesse thought. That indicated that it was time to retire, so he slowly stood up, took one last look at her and when he turned around he saw Lucie's desk "The beautiful Cordelia" was closed, containing his enormous curiosity, he trusted that one day Luce would let him read it when trust between them grew.

A golden ray illuminated by the moon came out of the notebook and Jesse could see that Lucie had put a golden comb as a separator, a treasure indeed but not as much as the girl who was lying asleep; it was up to writers to take what was within their grasp and make the most of it no matter how "valuable" it was. Perhaps Lucie would one day keep the memory of him after fading as something else of no value in her life or maybe she would treasure him just like her writings, that was his last thought before returning to the dark night, hoping to have the strength to show up the next night and see her again.  
"Please" he said looking at the moon.

Even if Lucie had let him read The Beautiful Cordelia's stories, he couldn't have prepared himself for the fact that knowing its contents would change his life forever.


	2. RESISTANCE [ESPAÑOL/SPANISH]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucie Herondale y Jesse Blackthorn en la noche en que la confianza dio un paso, charlas de medianoche antes de Chain of Iron.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esta segunda parte está en español, pero la primera está en inglés, los dos idiomas que hablo.  
> Hay algunas referencias que se disfrutarán mejor después de leer Chain of Iron, pero no afectará tu experiencia si las lees antes. Espero que te guste.

Era más de medianoche y Lucie Herondale pensó que era momento de parar de escribir por hoy, así que cerró su libro en blanco que le dio James en su octavo cumpleaños. Intentó acomodar su cabello marrón que caía en cascada sobre su bata de dormir para que no se le enredara, pero delante de él prefería tenerlo suelto. Con cuidado se metió a su cama mientras Jesse estaba recargado en la ventana.

“Debería incluir el segundo nombre de Cordelia más seguido, es tan heroico y describir más su cabello rojo oscuro, ella es la imagen de la perfección, es como Boadicea reencarnada en 1903” dijo Lucie con entusiasmo.  
Él tenía una opinión respecto a su cabello y que ella también era valiente, su propia imagen de la perfección, pero no sabía si debía tomarse libertades, después de todo ella había dicho que era solo una “amiga devota”, todos esos sentimientos que había albergado el último par de meses debían seguir resguardados, enterrados en lo más profundo de su alma como los cuerpos del Highgate Cementery  
“¿Cuál es tu segundo nombre?” él soltó de repente sin poder contenerse.  
“Ella, es uno de ellos, pero es todo lo que tendrás esta noche porque estás quebrado y mis pensamientos valen más que un penny” dijo ella entre risas  
Lucie Ella Herondale, el nombre resonaba en su mente como notas de piano, el nombre de una heroína.  
“¿Y cuál es el tuyo?” Preguntó curiosa, inclinándose un poco y estirando sus brazos por las sábanas  
“Rupert, Jesse Rupert Blackthorn” él dijo mientras bajaba la mirada  
“Como tu padre…”  
“Mi madre pensó que era una buena forma de honrar su nombre, o simplemente recordarlo ya que ella dice que me parezco mucho a él” pero él sabía que eso solo significaba una condena, una tortura el oír a su madre delirar y extrañar al hombre del que tanto hablaba, pero Jesse no era su padre, él tenía autonomía y solo quería que lo reconociera por lo que realmente valía y no por lo que se parecía.  
“¿Entonces te pareces mucho a tu padre… pero eres como él?” Lucie sabía que los rasgos angulares de Jesse eran por la sangre Lightwood, pero los ojos verdes y el cabello negro debían venir de los Blackthorn y curiosamente eran los rasgos a Sir Jethro, pero ella quizá sólo los encontraba interesantes y motivos de inspiración para su novela.

¿Él era como su padre? ¿Compartían algo más que el parecido físico?

“Demasiado dice mi madre, hay un cuadro de él en la Mansión Blackthorn, no sé si algún día puedas verlo” pero Jesse sabía que Tatiana no dejaría entrar una sola alma a esa casa, y menos de una Herondale. Quizá si él resucitara y formara una vida con Lucie... no no no, debía alejar ese pensamiento.

De pronto Lucie soltó un bostezo.  
“Ya es algo tarde, debería retirarme y dejarte descansar” dijo, considerando que la chica había pasado demasiadas noches desvelándose hablando con él, no sería bueno para su salud, quizá debería de dejar de visitarla, tal vez ella solo lo recibía por cortesía, porque era la única que podía hablar con él, aparte de Grace y su madre.  
La luna iluminaba la habitación de Lucie y ella en su cama, con sus largos cabellos sueltos y ojos azules apenas abiertos la hacían lucir como polvo de Estrellas, pensó él.  
“No, perdón, solo...” vacilando ella continuó “Quédate un rato más, puedes sentarte en la orilla de la cama por si estás cansado” al terminar de decirlo sus mejillas se enrojecieron, pero las ocultó con las sábanas blancas.  
¿Lucie se había avergonzado? Tal vez solo eran imaginaciones suyas.  
“No, no, no, no sería correcto, después de todo deberías reservar esas acciones para alguien más” la sola idea de estar más cerca de Lucie lo aterraba, pero la parte de él que solo era un chico de 17 años era peor, si Lucie algún día llegaba a tener un esposo que no fuera él no podría quitarle ese privilegio, pero él quería ser el primero y el único, dijo la voz en su mente.  
“Está bien, además eres un fantasma con sentido de propiedad, confío en ti” dijo ella sonriendo.  
Y esas palabras fueron magia pura, esa chica que podría comandarlo cuando quisiera le estaba dando su completa confianza y él se sentía agradecido, bendecido. Este era una gran broma que el Ángel le estaba haciendo.

Con cuidado se sentó en la esquina de la cama, cuidando de no tocar nada.  
“Si Jessamine me viera en este momento llamaría a tu padre y él encontraría la forma de matarme, otra vez” susurró.  
No transcurrió ni un minuto y Lucie empezó a soltar pequeños ronquidos, es tan adorable, Jesse pensó. Eso indicaba que era momento de retirarse, así que se paró lentamente, dio un último vistazo a ella y al voltearse vio el escritorio de Lucie donde estaba cerrado “The Beautiful Cordelia”, conteniendo su enorme curiosidad confió en que ella algún día lo dejaría leerlo cuando la confianza entre ellos creciera.   
Un rayo dorado iluminado por la luna salió de la libreta y Jesse pudo notar que como separador Lucie había puesto una peineta dorada, un tesoro en verdad pero no tanto como la chica que yacía dormida; era cosa de escritores tomar lo que estuviera a su alcance y sacarles provecho sin importar lo gastados o valiosos que fueran. Quizá Lucie algún día guardaría el recuerdo de él después de desvanecerse como algo más sin demasiado valor en su vida o lo atesoraría al igual que sus escritos. Ese fue su último pensamiento antes de regresar a la noche oscura, esperando tener la fuerza necesaria para aparecer la siguiente noche y verla de nuevo.

“Por favor” dijo mirando a la luna.

Incluso si Lucie le hubiera dejado a él leer las historias de The Beautiful Cordelia, él no podría haberse preparado para el hecho de que conocer su contenido cambiaría su vida por siempre.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dedicado a una de las personas más amables, talentosas y fangirling de este mundo, @SkywingMage aquí y @ Lucie-Blackdale en Tumblr. Su cuenta está en inglés pero deberían darle un vistazo, es un amor de persona.  
> ¡Amamos mucho a esta pareja y espero que te traigan una sonrisa!

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to one of the kindest, most talented and fangirling people in this world @SkywingMage here and @Lucie-Blackdale on tumblr!  
> We love this couple very much and I hope they bring you a smile!


End file.
